


no more goodbyes

by Terapsina



Series: Tumblr Prompt Responses [6]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Episode: s01e14 River of Time, F/F, Fix-It, POV Sara Lance, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 13:07:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8534308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terapsina/pseuds/Terapsina
Summary: Sara makes a different choice when she meets Nyssa in that cell.-“No!” Sara states, her arms still around Nyssa, glaring at the stone wall of her prison.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as responce to this anonymous Nyssara prompt: "I have to believe that we are meant for more than regrets."

“If you love me you will leave this place far behind and live a life unburdened by your past.” Nyssa’s face is agonized as she says it, Sara reads that clearly, though it doesn’t overshadow the light that exploded within Nyssa’s eyes upon Sara’s entry into the cell.

“It’s easier said than done.” Sara rebuffs, an eerie unquiet starting to buzz inside Sara’s heart. Nyssa is saying goodbye. Why must there always be so many goodbyes?

“Anything worth doing always is.” Nyssa smiles painfully and Sara moves to take her in her arms. Their embrace tightens as Nyssa moves her hands around Sara too.

They stay like that for lingering moments as Sara tries to accept Nyssa’s plea. To leave her love for Nyssa behind, to move on. To let Nyssa face her fate _alone_.

But Sara knows how long Nyssa’s felt alone, her father half a god to her almost and his cold affection as likely as his burning scorn. Can Sara really leave Nyssa without even _that_ pale reflection of family? Can she turn around and join the people she’s starting to care about but leave the woman who gave her love in the bowels of hell? To maybe let her die by the hands of her own people?

“No!” Sara states, her arms still around Nyssa, glaring at the stone wall of her prison.

“You must, Ta-er al-Asfer, my beloved… Sara. This is not your story, yours awaits you in the light of your future, it’s time for the canary to meet the sunlight I could never give you, however much I tried.” But Sara can hear the tears that are starting to form in the back of Nyssa’s throat, as her voice grows tight with holding them back.

“Yeah, well, the future apparently sucks right now anyways, so I might as well just keep loving you in the dark for now. Or you know, get you out into the light _with me_.” Sara’s voice gains strength as she decides on a course of action she can actually live with.

“Sara-”

“No. I’m not doing this.” Sara’s voice grows stony, “I’m not letting you rot here, I’m not letting you fall on your sword for some grand reasons of morality or as a way to face mistakes, or whatever else it is that has kept you here without trying to escape. We both know there’s at least three ways you could do so. And I’m not abandoning my heart because it’s ‘best’ for me. We mean more, we’ve always meant more.”

Sara feels Nyssa starting to shake against her and softens her voice.

“I love you. I know I didn’t say it enough, I know you stopped believing that I ever did. But I love you, and I have to believe that we are meant for more than regrets. So I’m taking you with me. We can figure the rest of it out later. Okay?” She asks, knowing that she can’t actually _make_ Nyssa come, but still planning to fight to convince her if she has to.

“As you wish, my beloved.” Nyssa sighs but this time there’s a real smile coloring her voice so Sara lets out a relieved breath of her own.

Screw goodbyes. And screw anyone who tries to tell her that she’s not allowed to recruit Nyssa for their time travel mission too.

**Author's Note:**

> The scene was beautiful, but this is how I wish it would have ended. Let me know what you think.


End file.
